Origin of Marvel Comics: X-Men Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Adversaries: * Other Characters: * * Locations: * England ** * Egypt ** Items: * | StoryTitle2 = Magneto | Synopsis2 = | Writer2_1 = Mike Carey | Penciler2_1 = Nick Bradshaw | Inker2_1 = Nick Bradshaw | Colourist2_1 = Guru eFX | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Adversaries: * ** ** ** ** * ** ** Locations: * Items: * * | StoryTitle3 = Cyclops | Synopsis3 = | Writer3_1 = Chris Yost | Penciler3_1 = Brian Ching | Inker3_1 = Victor Olazaba | Colourist3_1 = Guru eFX | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Adversaries: * Locations: * * Items: * * | StoryTitle4 = Iceman | Synopsis4 = | Writer4_1 = Peter David | Penciler4_1 = Pablo Raimondi | Inker4_1 = Pablo Raimondi | Colourist4_1 = Brian Reber | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** * Locations: * | StoryTitle5 = Archangel | Synopsis5 = | Writer5_1 = James Asmus | Penciler5_1 = Tom Raney | Inker5_1 = Tom Raney | Colourist5_1 = Matt Wilson | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** Adversaries: * ** ** ** ** ** * Other Characters: * * Items: * * | StoryTitle6 = Beast | Synopsis6 = | Writer6_1 = James Asmus | Penciler6_1 = Salvador Espin | Inker6_1 = Salvador Espin | Colourist6_1 = Jim Charalampidis | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Secret Avengers ** ** * ** ** ** ** Adversaries: * | StoryTitle7 = Phoenix | Synopsis7 = | Writer7_1 = Chris Yost | Penciler7_1 = Jill Thompson | Inker7_1 = Jill Thompson | Colourist7_1 = Jill Thompson | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * ** Locations: * Vehicles: * Space Shuttle | StoryTitle8 = Havok | Synopsis8 = | Writer8_1 = Peter David | Penciler8_1 = Stephen Segovia | Inker8_1 = Crimelab Studios | Colourist8_1 = Chris Sotomayor | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** * ** Adversaries: * * Other Characters: * Items: * Vehicles: * Corsair's Plane | StoryTitle9 = Wolverine | Synopsis9 = | Writer9_1 = Jason Aaron | Penciler9_1 = Renato Guedes | Inker9_1 = Renato Guedes | Colourist9_1 = John Rauch | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** Adversaries: * * | StoryTitle10 = Storm | Synopsis10 = | Writer10_1 = Mike Carey | Penciler10_1 = Terry Dodson | Inker10_1 = Rachel Dodson | Colourist10_1 = Christina Strain | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * ** * * Other Characters: * * Locations: * Egypt ** * ** * Items: * | Solicit = The origins of your favorite X-Men written and drawn by the best in the industry collected in one place! Cyclops! Wolverine! Magneto! All the big characters’ origins boiled down to one beautiful page that every reader will cut out and tape up on their wall! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * http://marvel.com/catalog/?id=16316 }}